I'm Not That Girl
by Charlotte LaRouge
Summary: I thought back to what I could remember of my human life, started dreaming of what I could have done if this hadn't happened to me. One Shot SongFic


I'm back for another one shot songfic! I'll start calling them OS-SF from now on, because its easier to type! I put my iPod on shuffle, and this just hit me, like, "Rosalie!" It screamed. So, I listened. Love always, Charlotte

* * *

I glared at her. _What does she have that I don't have?" _Tossing my blonde hair over my shoulder, I glided up to my room. _Sure, she has _blood_...but whats that good for? _I stepped into my room, almost slamming the door behind me. Sitting in a huff, I stared out my window as _perfect. little. Bella._ walked away, Edward going to drop her off. I kept glaring even when I heard my door open. I knew it was Emmett, but I didn't want to turn around. She was perfect. And all I was, was...less than perfect.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl._

**Lying home, in bed, I sighed, the rain pouring down outside. As usual. I touched my cheek, feeling the warmth that he lacked. _Why can't he make me like him? _My dad didn't say much as I came in, so I got ready for bed right away, then just fell. Thinking back about meeting his family, I sighed. I remember seeing Rosalie, before she stomped upstairs. I heard a tap at my window, but ignored it. She was perfect. And all I was, was...less than perfect.**

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Wrapping his strong arms around me, I cracked a small smile. "Why are you so jealous?" He whispered in my ear. I sighed, turning and staring into his smoldering gold gaze. "Emmett, you _know_ why." In response he just held me closer. Burying my head it in hard chest, I sighed. My time was cut so short, I never got a chance to live! How could she want to be me? I kissed Emmett softly and he understood, smiling before going to his room. Sighing, I looked out the window. I could never be like her...

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

**Without warning my window shot open, but it didn't phase me. In an instant perfection as cold as marble was up against my body, wrapping his arms tight around me. I knew I would never get free, so I stayed captive. Breathing in his scent, I put my head closer to his chest. He gazed at me with eyes softer than melted butterscotch and I smiled up. "What's on your mind?" He whispered. I attempted a shrug, but that was harder than you would think in a hug. Sighing, I looked out the window. I could never be like her...**

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Blonde hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl..._

I stood and found my way to the roof. Sometimes it just calmed me to stare at the stars. I thought back to what I could remember of my human life, started dreaming of what I could have done if _this_ hadn't happened to me. I suppose I wouldn't have been complete, not really. Being this way taught me a lot about life and cherishing what you have. Sappy, coming from me, but thats just me. But it still stands that I would give anything, _anything_, just to be human again, if only for a little while. I'm just not that girl...

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..._

**I smiled at him again. "Edward, I'm fine, really. You go ahead." He smiled that crooked smile I love so much and shook his head. "I'll stay until the stars fall from the heavens." That was his way of saying 'until you fall asleep,' though I was sure he would be here in the morning. Frowning, he looked at me again. It must be frusturating not being able to read my mind. But I was glad he couldn't. Or else he would see me thinking and dreaming about being like them, forever. Dreaming of spending an eternity with Edward in perfection, instead of the mistake I am now. I'm just not that girl...**

* * *

Okay, so another OS-SF down, and I feel really proud of this one. It starts off in Rosalie's perspective, then switches to Bella's, and then back and forth down the page. It's how they're as complete as opposites get, yet they want what the other has. Comments and crits appreciated, of course, but no flames! Love always, Charlotte


End file.
